Tuffles
by PhantomFanGirl
Summary: Pan's sister, Setsumo, has become a Tuffle like her parents and the rest of her family. Feeling nothing but hostility towards her sister, grandfather, and all non-Tuffles, she helps Baby and the other Tuffle citizens make Tuffles the dominant race in not just Earth, but the universe.
1. CH 1- Tuffle Setsumo

Dragon Ball GT

 **Disclaimer: This anime/manga does not belong to me, but to its respective creators. This idea has been in my mind for a while, so I decided to test it out. This takes place during the 'Baby-Tuffle' saga, as I like to call it, where everyone except Pan, Goku, Uub, Buu, and Mr. Satan, and the Kais are under Baby's control. But, what if, in this one, Pan wasn't the only daughter of Gohan and Videl? Pan's sister Setsumo falls under Baby's control as well. What happens when Setsumo goes with her family to Tuffle planet to fulfill Baby's wish? This takes place a little bit before episode 28: _A Worldwide Problem_.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Tuffle Setsumo

It felt like I could see clearly now. Ever since I had been reborn by Lord Baby only a few moments before, I felt like a whole new Setsumo. One who doesn't affiliate herself with filthy Saiyans. One who would do anything to help Lord Baby create a new race of Tuffles with most of my family by my side. I'm so glad most of my family are here; Grandma, Dad, Mom, Uncle Goten, Bulma, and everyone else on Earth. I wish my sister and grandpa could be here to experience this glorious transformation, but they were too busy gathering the black star dragon balls trying to save the Earth.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my mother's voice from behind me.

"Setsumo, would you mind helping me and your grandmother set the table?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Sure", I responded with a smile in return as I moved myself from the chair at the kitchen table, and went to grab plates from the cabinet. I slowly grabbed three plates, which would be the right amount I could handle, and moved to set them down on the table in each designated space. Mom and Grandma had assigned themselves the dishes. Grandma was washing the dishes while Mom was busy drying them.

I was setting the silverware when we heard the door open and Grandpa's voice cry out, "Chi-Chi, I'm home!"

"Mama, Setsumo, I'm home! Wait 'till you hear all about my trip! I actually recovered every single dragon ball all by myself!" That was my sister Pan. Always thinking she did everything by herself, not admitting that Grandpa and Trunks helped some, too. But now was not the time to be focusing on a Saiyan. I had to finish helping to prepare the food for the rest of our family.

"Hey, Mama?" Pan said as she ran to hug Mom, who was busy helping Grandmother with the dishes. "I missed you!" She then turned to me and said happily, "You too, Setsumo!" But we continued to ignore her, doing our assigned activities.

"Chi-Chi, I am absolutely famished!" That was Grandpa, always hungry. "Please tell me you're making dinner soon."

No one replied.

"Hey, Mama, Grandpa gave the dragon balls to Dende so he could hide them at Kami's lookout."

Granpda sat down at the table and went to reach for the food when Grandma smacked his hand with a large scooping spoon. Who did he think that food was for, _him?!_ He must be out of his mind! We would never feed his kind!

"Ow! That hurt! What's the matter? Oh yeah! You're mad because I'm still the size of an eight-year-old, right, Chi-Chi?" Grandma gave him a glare before turning around to set a plate of food down on the table. I was busy putting out more forks and napkins when I heard Pan's voice from beside me.

"Setsumo, aren't you excited about my trip? I got the dragon balls, so we can save the Earth!" She continued to grip the bottom of my shirt to gain my attention. It was so annoying to where I had to yank her hand away from me and continued to ignore her. Pan sat down in her chair and from her tone, she sounded glum. Well, not that we cared.

"Oh, Mama, why are you mad? Is it because I went to outer space without your permission? I promise I'll never do that again!"

Pan, you don't get it, do you? You and Grandpa opposed Lord Baby's plans. For that, it's a grave offense.

"Why won't the three of you even say anything to us?" Grandpa inquired, but we still gave him no answer.

I finally finished setting table, but I removed one of the chairs from the table, sat down, and began to ponder where Dad and Uncle Goten were. They must be doing some important business for our master.

"Uh, hey, Chi-Chi? Are you still angry, because my stomach is barking at me for food! All of this stuff looks so good, I can't wait to dig in!" _Shut up, Grandpa! None of this is for you!_

"With all the work we've put in to getting the dragon balls, you're treating us as if we've done something wrong." Said Pan. "It's crazy!"

" _Hey!_ I'm dying here!"

Okay, I've had enough. I was about to get up and say something when Grandma put a consoling hand on my arm and then glared at Grandpa and said, "Shut up! There isn't enough food here for either of you Saiyans!"

"What are you talking about?" Grandpa asked as he surveyed the table. "There's enough here for at least four people!"

"You're forgetting me."

We all looked to the door to see Uncle Goten enter the room.

"Hey! Goten! How ya doing, son? Look at you! You've gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw you!" Grandpa got out of his chair and moved happily to Uncle Goten, but Goten raised his hand out to Grandpa as if to attack him.

"All of you Saiyans are such eyesores!" said Uncle Goten wickedly.

"Goten?" Grandpa questioned.

"And don't forget my brother here." Uncle Goten looked towards his left as Dad entered the room with an evil smile on his face as well.

"Ah. It's been a while, eh, Dad?" said Dad.

Pan turned around happily to see Dad, but _finally_ they noticed something different about us.

"Papa!" she exclaimed giddily. Then her expression changed when she saw how Dad regarded her with such cold hostility. "Grandpa, what's going on here?"

"I have no clue, but I know it's not looking too good." Not for you.

They huddled around the table and were blocked by Dad and Uncle.

"Gohan, he should be happy with our find." Said Uncle Goten.

"Yes. I think so. But why don't we have some fun with the two of them until he arrives?" added Dad.

"What do you mean 'he'?" Grandpa asked, and to myself, I added, _You'll find out soon enough._

Uncle Goten and Dad started powering up, awaiting orders from either Mom or Grandma.

"Papa, Uncle Goten? What are you about to do?" Pan asked with terror-stricken fear on her face, and then turned to the three of us for help. I had already gotten up from my seat by the wall and moved by Grandma and Mom to face Grandpa and Pan with a cold stare. They were not one of us. Anyone who opposes Lord Baby's plans is not one of us, but a traitor. Whether Pan is my sister or not, I cannot allow her foolish actions to continue.

"Hey, Mama, Grandma Chi-Chi, Setsumo?" Pan cried, looking to us for an explanation, but all she got was Grandma's cold command to her sons.

"Kill Goku now."

After Dad and Uncle Gotem screamed and powered up even more, the house looked as if the house was being destroyed, which in reality, it was.

"Gohan, Goten, what's going on? Are you trying to destroy the city?!" Grandpa asked his children.

"The city?" asked Uncle Goten. "Try the entire planet!"

"We're gonna blow this planet away with the rest of you guys!" elaborated Dad.

"What's happened to the two of you since your father's been gone?!" Grandpa asked, before Uncle Goten and Dad sent attacks to both of them as the house was completely demolished, and Mom, Grandma, and I flew out before we were completely enveloped within the blast.

I don't know what the outcome of this is going to be, but I'm so glad I'm here with my real family, and not with my traitorous sister and grandfather.

* * *

 **I tried! Please review! This is my first time doing a Dragon ball fic ever, so please, constructive criticism! Thank you! Bye-bye!**


	2. CH 2- Packing for the Tuffle Planet

DragonBall GT

 **Disclaimer- This show doesn't belong to me, but to respective creators. Sorry Chapter 2 took too long to come out. I lost ideas and inspirations. But now I'm ready. Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Please sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2- Packing for Tuffle Planet

You know, it really was sad to see Grandma's house demolished, but it was worth it. Now we were free from those rebellious traitors. Dad and Uncle Goten flew after them to take care of them while Mom, Grandma, and I flew somewhere safe to hide.

My mind suddenly began to reel back to my childhood with Pan. We used to be one big happy family. We had so much fun. But now I realize it's all been a lie. Now that I'm with Lord Baby, Pan wasn't worth anything more than a worthless insect that needed to be squashed. Pan was not family and never was family. Grandpa is the same.

But wait…there _was_ one idea….what if Pan were to become a Tuffle like us? She wouldn't go for it at first, but with a little persuasion, she will concede- even if we have to beat it out of her. She will be a help to Master's plans, no longer a threat.

I smirked at the pure thought of the pain and torture Pan would receive and what Grandpa is getting right now. Both of them deserve it, especially Grandpa. When will he learn he isn't strong enough to defeat Baby? Just give up, Grandpa. It'll be a lot easier on you when you die.

"Do you think they can take care of them?" Grandma asked Mom, who smirked and nodded.

"Yes. Those pathetic fools won't stand a chance against Lord Baby. Hmm…if only Pan was a Tuffle, then our family will be complete."

"I was thinking the same thing, Mom." I replied, smirking evilly. "She won't agree to it at first, but with a little torture and persuasion, she will see clearly. The only problem left is Grandpa."

"Let Baby take care of him." Grandma said angrily. "I can't believe that barbaric traitor was my husband. Husbands and wives should agree on everything! If he doesn't agree to my new lifestyle, then my divorce will be _final_ with Baby delivering the finishing blow. He should be dead as we speak."

"HEAR ME, TUFFLES!" Lord Baby's voice suddenly rang in the air. "THIS IS YOUR RULER, BABY! THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME FOR US TO TAKE OUR REVENGE ON THE SAIYANS! THE LAST OF THEIR RACE IS HERE BEFORE ME! SEND ME YOUR ENERGY, MY FAITHFUL ONES! SEND ME YOUR SPITE AND YOUR MALICE!"

Our eyes went red and we sent all our hatred and anger to our master. It took a lot, but we all felt Lord Baby's energy surging with all the power he received. So, I guess this is the end. Goodbye, Grandpa, Pan. Lord Baby will reign over this planet, and there will be nothing you can do to stop it. We all cheered at our master's victory over the wimpy Saiyan.

A few hours later, we were all packed and ready to go to the new Tuffle planet, and were ready to go. We met Bulma on the ramp and she smiled as we began to converse about the plans Baby had for us and soon as we arrived on the planet.

This will be so much fun. And soon, I'll be able to live my new life.

But first, I must have my _darling sister_ with me.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. CH3- Tuffle or Die

Dragon Ball GT

 **Disclaimer- You already know, right? Ok, fair warning- this chapter's gonna be sad…so, if you must cry, please use your handkerchief and try not to cry on keyboard or your computer. So please review.**

* * *

How did Pan not honestly think she was going to be caught?

We Tuffles were already taught from Lord Baby how to weed out the ones who were not with us, and bring an end to them immediately. We took that to heart, and so far, none have showed up…except for Pan.

I was busy sitting around, bored to death with no excitement happening. Dad had told me to stay in our Tuffle-inhabited house, as some of the orders and missions they were to go on would be too dangerous, as they wanted to keep their daughter protected. Bulla had come in at that moment and suggested we sit down and discuss important things (to her, maybe) such as makeup, Lord Baby, and girl stuff. We soon heard some citizens grunting in pain. We looked out the window and noticed Pan, my traitor sister, giving the citizens some sort of pills that would make them betray Baby. We couldn't let that happen.

"Bulla, we must stop her. She's going to make them betray Baby." I said with a scowl on my face. Bulla, however, wasn't too alarmed by this, for some reason. She had a dark smirk on her face when she stared at me again.

"Then it's time for our plan to be put into action." She said with a sinister chuckle.

"You've already come up with one?" I asked, a confused look coming to my features.

"Yes. Your mother is instigating the plan right now." Said Bulla as she motioned her gaze to the window. I followed suit to see Mom let out a cry as she flew off and kicked Pan out of the air. She landed repeatedly on the space shuttles as she grimaced in pain and finally hit the ground with a hard crunch. Mr. Satan, our other grandfather was always running up to inspect Pan and confront Mom about the attack on her daughter.

"Videl! What are you doing?!" He was almost there when Mom landed in front of him with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"Take this, Mom," Pan was holding out the same pill to Mom. "It'll turn you back to normal. Please, Mom!" Mom turned to face Pan with an angry look and swatted her away as if she were some sort of aggravating nuisance, in which case, she was.

"Mom, it's me, Pan! Don't you remember me?" she whimpered in that whiny voice of hers. It was _so_ annoying.

"Of course I remember you, daughter." Mom said 'daughter' in a monotone manner as if she could care less. Dad appeared right behind Pan, and she didn't even notice until she heard him speak.

"I'm glad you're here, Pan. Your mother, sister, and I have been worried about you."

"Daddy!" she exclaimed as she hugged him but he didn't return the gesture. She suddenly released him as soon as she remembered he said 'sister', and started searching for me.

"Wait, Setsumo's here, too?" she asked with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, I am." I replied as I flew down to join my parents, along with Bulla, us standing to the side of her with evil smiles on our faces. "As well as your dear friend Bulla."

"Nice to see you again, Pan." She replied menacingly.

"You're all okay!" Pan said happily.

"Pan, it's okay. As soon as you join us, your pain will go away," replied Dad.

"Please don't let them do this to us, Dad! Fight, fight! You can do it!" Pan started gripping and hitting on Dad's jacket, but he didn't move. I did, however, and viciously grabbed Pan from off Dad and into my grip.

"Setsumo, what are you doing?! Let me go!"

"Pan, that's enough!" Mom admonished. "We're quite happy with this new arrangement, as will you be."

"Make her a Tuffle." Master said as he floated down with Uncle Goten and Trunks. "If she refuses the process, then kill her."

"Sir!" we all said as everyone else began to gather around the shaking Pan who was quivering in my arms.

"No, guys! Don't do it! Please…." Pan pleaded, but her pleas went on deaf ears. Dad reached out, and grabbed Pan's throat and began to choke her. Bulla and Mom began to kick and punch Pan endlessly as we all smiled and laughed. It was fun to watch my sister get beat up like the brat she is. I can't believe we were actually _kin_! No kin of mine is this weak!

"Pan, you can end it." I said. "If you become a Tuffle, then you can end this suffering. No more pain…just simple bliss…Grandpa's dead, so what else do you have to live for?"

"No…he can't be dead…I refuse…to believe that…" Pan said as blood sputtered from her mouth as she talked. Dad responded with another swift kick to her stomach. She let out a loud cry of anguish as she fell to the ground. Mom grabbed Pan's arms and Bulla grabbed her legs and began to squeeze them until it felt to Pan that her body was in deep pain and they began to almost break. Master stepped in then.

"That's enough, my precious children." He said as he motioned for Pan to be brought forward. I flew up with Pan to him, where he lifted her chin to face him as he smirked and said, "Well, useless insect! Will you become a Tuffle, or shall I have your own family kill you?"

In response, Pan replied, "I will…never…serve…you…you...big…monster…"

I looked at Pan aghast. How dare she call our master such an ugly term? She didn't deserve to become a Tuffle. It seems as if she didn't have enough potential to become one of us, after all. Apparently, Baby felt the same way.

"We have no use for this one. Kill her!" Baby said to me and I smiled evilly.

"As you wish." I said and began to choke her.

"Setsumo…please stop…you're hurting me.."

I didn't answer as I brought her down to Dad and let him finish the job, and the smile on his face said he was all too happy to oblige.

"You're not family…they'd never do this…"

Dad made a purple ball form his hand.

"Die!" he said as he cackled and sent the orb towards Pan to finish her off. Suddenly, he was kicked out of the way and Pan was caught by a mysterious person before being set on the ground. I ran to Dad to see if he was okay while looking at my sister's savior.

"Your fight is with me now." It was none other than Uub.

* * *

 **I tried. Please review.**


	4. CH 4- Uub VS Baby

Dragon Ball GT

 **Disclaimer- None of the material related to _Dragon Ball GT_ belongs to me, but to its respective creators. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't neglected this story. It's just that A. I've been so busy lately, and B. I just forgot. So, without any more ado, this is Chapter 4 of Setsumo becoming a Tuffle.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Uub VS Baby

A few moments of silence ensued as all of us watched with shocked faces as we looked at Uub. How on earth could Uub possibly knock my father, who is much stronger than him- especially with Lord Baby at our side- out like that? There was just _no way_!

"That's…Uub…" sputtered Uncle Goten. He was just as surprised as we were.

I heard Pan coughing and turned to see her struggling to get up from behind Uub. My mind was forever boggling with questions that I thought would never go unanswered until I heard Master speak up once more.

"Well. It appears there is yet another worthless being that I failed to infect."

"Uub?" Pan quavered, while still holding her throat. "Is it really you?"

Obviously it is him, Pan, since he just saved your pathetic _life!_ Gosh, how can you be so stupid?! Why did I have a sister like you? I'm really glad Baby ordered us to kill her.

"When this creature came to Earth, everything started to go bad. So I traveled as deep into the mountains as I could to find a secret place to train. I had to, so I could help you guys out if you needed it. When I felt Goku's spirit disappear, I knew something terrible had happened. So I came back. Where is he?"

It took a few moments for Pan to answer. She knew how precious Grandpa was to Uub, as they were master and student, so I've heard. If Uub was to find out Grandpa was gone…well it wouldn't matter to me. All three of them were nothing more than flies being lead to the fly swatter to be squished forever.

"I don't know how to say it." Pan replied glumly, turning away from Uub.

"Say what, Pan?" Uub asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "You're not trying to tell me that he's dead, are you?"

Master suddenly laughed from above, and we all looked up to him as he answered, "Of course that's what she's saying, you twerp! I, the honorable Baby, sent that pathetic Sayian to the next world with my own hands!" Yes, you did, Master. Yes! Long live Lord Baby!

"What?" said a flabbergasted Uub.

"I understood him to be the mightiest Sayian in the galaxy, but he died a most pitiful death." Baby continued. "The poor weakling could barely stand to put up a fight."

"Not Goku!" muttered Uub as he began to become enraged. "He was my mentor and my friend. He taught me what he knew so that one day, I could use it to make things right! And I will!" Now, all of a sudden, he was powering up. The force of the blast knocked me back by a few inches.

"Uub, you can't go!" Pan said as she got up and rushed to stop him. Smart choice, Pan. "That guy's absorbed the powers of everybody he's come in contact with! He's gonna kill you!" Our other Grandpa, Mr. Satan, reached out and held Pan back from helping Uub.

"Pan, no!"

"Let me go!" But it was too late as Uub was flying off to face Baby.

"Hey, calm down! Calm down!"

" _How can I calm down at a time like this?_ " OH MY GOSH, SOMEONE SHUT UP THAT SCREECHING BEFORE I DO IT! Luckily, Mom took over as she and Dad slowly, yet menacingly, began to come towards her, arms outstretched.

"Relax, Pan. It's us." Mom said.

"Now, honey, you know it won't take long for Baby to get rid of Uub, right?" Pan immediately shrunk back into Grandpa's arms. Mom came up with an evil smile in her eyes.

"Listen to your parents! Now if you behave like a good girl, we'll ask the honorable Baby to save you, my dear."

"Yes." Dad added. "So why don't you use your good manners and come with us to see Baby right now."

"Mama? Papa?" Pan quavered. I, however, did not stick around. I immediately launched myself into the air and as far away from the battlefield as possible.

"No, Setsumo, wait!" Pan said as she once again launched herself out of Grandpa's arms and came flying after me. "Setsumo! SETSUMO!"

I stopped to end her incessant whining and give me some relief.

"What do you want, _sister_?" I spat, glaring at her.

"Please! You've got to stop obeying Baby! Can't you see what he's doing to us? He's trying to separate us and make you betray me!"

I laughed as I said, "Oh, dear sister, you've got it confused. Baby isn't making me do this. I chose to betray you of my own free will." We both landed on the ground at the same time as I continued talking. "I'm a Tuffle, and so are the rest of my family. Thanks to Lord Baby, I'm finally free to do as I truly want. And what I want is to destroy you and the rest of the pathetic Sayian race, like Uub. But Master has already taken care of him."

"No, Setsumo! Resist Baby's control! Resist the egg inside you! Please!" Pan started walking towards me, with the same bottle of pills that Mom had knocked out of her hand before. "Setsumo, please take the pill! I need to have one family member besides both our grandpas on my side to fight Baby! Please!"

"NO!" I angrily replied and slapped the bill bottle out of her hands. It landed on the ground and I stamped my foot on the bottle and felt it crack underneath my shoe, causing despair to fall on Pan's face.

"But why, Setsumo?"

I slowly walked towards her, and as soon as I reached her, I slapped her across the face and growled at her threateningly, "I don't care if you're my sister or not. Try one of those foolish tricks again, and you're dead, Sayian."

Then I flew off once more before she could annoy me any further.

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
